Suprise
by GummyBear1901
Summary: Bella moves in with her dad at La Push and doesn't know that her life will change forever... If you would like more chapters please review and let me know :
1. Alice

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO.**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME:* Curses under breath* NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

I took a deep breath maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all... This was my first day in La Push, Washington, it's absolutely gorgeous here. I set down my heavy suitcases and let out a sigh of relief. In front of me stood a winding stone path to the most beautiful cottage I've ever seen. It was perfect. The walls were made out of a creme colored stone the roof was made out of mocha tan cedar. There were three petite windows that were set in the perfect places. This was my dream place. As I get closer I see a garden of flowers that were rainbow? I stepped out back and gasped. Our backyard was the beach, it was so breath taking.

" Dad! You have to come see this! "Around the corner came my dad a tall handsome fella (according to my aunt Rebecca). He grinned from ear to ear.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked

"Breath Taking!" I answered yelling. I hugged him very tight. I know he picked this place just for me.

"Let's get inside and unpacked before sunset." He said husling me along. I agreed I have my first day at my new school tomorrow. It was a fairly large school. I was very nervous. I miss all my friends from Mt. Blue. But, I will be able to go back and visit a couple weeks every summer pops said, so it's all cool.

I took in the beauty one last time and headed inside unpacking. It was nice and cozy and it seemed a lot like my dad's camp he had on Bear pond in Maine. I opened my bedroom door and peeked inside. I was in heaven. It looked exactly like my room at home. I headed to the bathroom and I swear I have not been happier in ages. I saw a bathtub and yahooed really loud. I heard my dad chuckle in the living room. Life could not get any better than this. My dad went and got tai food for supper and we watched a football game until 10:00. I streched across the couch then got up.

"I'm going to go take a bath!" I yelled from the hall. Then all of a sudden I heard the T.V. turn off and I stopped dead in my tracks. Dad never ever ever turns off the T.V. until midnight... I heard loud footstepps then a force knocked me gently to the side. It was Charlie. He had the biggest grin I've ever seen on him in his life.

"Race you!" He said as he was halfway up the stairs. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh.. it's on!" We ran up the stairs tripping each other, pushing and grabbing. After what seemed like 10 minutes we finally made it at the top, we looked at each other then booked it. I made it to the door just a second before my father. I locked the door panting to death. Then grinned widly.

"I told you that year of track would pay off!" My dad shouted through the door.

"Touche" I said.

"I guess it's a tie then?" He chuckled.

"Yea..." I whispered.

"Well I'm going to bed Bells, see you in the morning."

"Ok. Night dad." I turned on the bath and added some lilac scented bubbles and slipped in and sighed. Oh how I missed taking baths. I remember when Renee used to put rubby duckys and boat ships in my bath tub when I was little. How I miss the good old days. After an hour I got out reluctantly and bumpled my head into the shower head.

"Crap" I moaned. I wrapped my favorite purple towel around myself and looked in the mirror. It wasn't too bad.. just a little scrape. I went to my room and put on my silky pajamas Renee packed for me. Pulled back the covers on my bed and hopped in. I kicked off my comforter with my feet and pulled the sheets up to my neck. I leaned over and set my alarm clock to 5:00 and slowly snoozed off wondering what tomorrow will bring.

NEXT MORNING

_Beep Beep Beep_ screamed my alarm clock trying to wake me up. I jumped out of bed rumbing my eyes and took in all the recent events. I sighed then hit the off switch. I yawned and stretched then went pee and made breakfast. Oatmeal with Strawberrys on top. Mmmmm, my mother used to sprinkle vodka over her oatmeal. It looked disgusting. I slightly burped, which was very unlady like but, I didn't really care. I dragged myself back upstairs to my closet. Hmmm.

"It's suppose to be 80 degrees today Bells" Charlie shouted for the living room but, no sunshine which was odd to hear. So I grabbed my black mini skirt and my red blouse and some very cute sandals and went to the bathroom. I put the clothes on and was very suprised. I haven't looked at myself in the mirror in a long time. Damn, I had a great hourglass figure and it seems my butt and my chest grew a bit. But, I was also very very pale. I admit that I look really cute. I was so inspired that I curled my really straight hair and styled my bangs. I just puffed them up a little so they wouldn't be in my eyes. I put on a little eyeliner that was barely noticeable. I put on a little mascara because if I put more than one coat on it will look like I have spiders legs for eyelashes. I have Charlie's eyelashes and his are even longer than mine. I smiled to myself and thought wow I'm beautiful. I always thought guys stared at me because there was something wrong with me. But, I guess there isn't. Walking out the door really confident and jumped in Charlie's car. He drove me to school and I got out and bidded him goodbye. Wow, why was everyone staring at me. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a short girl smiling really big.

"Hi! My name is Alice Cullen!" Welcome to Forks Highschool!" I smiled, she's really nice but, I have a feeling there is something different about her.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan" I smiled back.

"I know... " She sang. Something is definetly not right..

"Alice!" Someone yelled in anger, and Alice's face went blank.

**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : )**


	2. Suprise

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO.**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME:* Curses under breath* NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_"Hi! My name is Alice Cullen!" Welcome to Forks Highschool!" I smiled, she's really nice but, I have a feeling there is something different about her._

_"Hi, my name is Bella Swan" I smiled back._

_"I know... " She sang. Something is definetly not right.._

_"Alice!" Someone yelled in anger, and Alice's face went blank._

I turned around and saw a gorgeous guy storming over here. He looked just like Alice. Pale

white skin that looked like marble, chocolate brown hair that had no dandruff and no split

ends unlike all the other gross horny highschoolers around here. His face had no

imperfections, and his eyes were coal black unlike Alice's which was a goldish orange color.

"Edward." Alice said in a pushing, calm down voice. She stared at him for a minute like he

could read her thoughts.

"The mockingbird isn't always better than the worm, potential is the key." Edward

whispered to her. Wait a minute...I know that! It's a secret code from the ancient greek

emperor in case they got attacked unexpectingly and needed a plan.

"Why won't it end well?" I asked curiously and proud. They both stared at me sharply

with very suprised expressions.

"How..." Alice started.

"I studied under Xenophon too." I said giving them food for thought. They weren't the only

ones who were "unusual". I heard the bell ring throughout the schoolyard.

"It was nice meeting you Alice but, I have to get to Bio!" I shouted over the movement and

talking of students scattering to get to class. I smiled in her direction then rushed off. My

schedule was mailed to me 2 days ago and it also came with a map. I groaned when I saw

most of my classes were AP and either on the 3rd floor or the E Wing. Of course Charlie

would sign me up for the hardest classes. I just wanted to be in regular CP so I could slide

through this year without a worry. Now I WILL have to work to get good grades. I hurried up

the flights of stairs and made it to the very top. 311... 314... ah 316 Biology. I went inside and

looked around. I frowned when I saw another perfect pale faced guy.

"Hmm.. You must be Isabella." Mr. ahhh.. I looked on my schedule..oh. Hodum said.

"Bella." I smiled.

"Pick any seat." He said in sarcasm.

"There was only one seat left. Next to the other gold eyed god. Oh well. I placed my bag next

to my seat and sat down.

"Hey!" Boomed the guy's voice.

"Ow." I said quietly.

"I'm Emmett!" He said in the same voice.

"I'm Bella."

"I've heard." He said like it was an inside joke.

"Okay everyone." Mr Hodum said.

" I go through this process every year but, for those of you who are new do you have any

questions about this class?" A girl in the corner raised her hand nervous, she looked like a

freshy.

"Is it true you grade hard." She whispered scared.

"Yes, you are almost adults and I will treat you like that." Great... Everyone's hand pretty

much flew up that time. Then something caught my attention. Alice and 3 others were

outside huddling around their car arguing with concerned faces. They all looked alike. So

beautiful. Flawless. The mockingbird isn't always better than the worm, potential is the key...

I thought.. But...I only thought I thought it. I said it out loud without realizing it.

"Bella? Do you wish to share something?" Mr. Hodum asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Ah.. no thanks." I said continuing to look out the window. I saw Alice and her friends staring

at me... like they heard me... I turned away quickly.

I silently went up to Mr. Hodum's desk and passed in the class work he just gave us.

"All done?" He said taking a break from his grading to look up at me.

"Yes.."

I only assigned this 10 minutes ago.. it can't be done."

"I assure you sir everything is there." He skimmed through it, I could feel Emmett's eyes on

me.

"Indeed everything is..." He said suprisingly.

"It's perfect actually." He stated.

"Can I go to the nurse? I don't feel good." I said hoping I wasn't going to pass out.

"Yes.. go ahead." I left in more than a hurry with Emmett's eyes burning in my back. I've come

across their kind before... I just didn't think I would come across them again... Especially the

same clan...

_**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : )**_


End file.
